<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flares by icequeen57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585328">Flares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57'>icequeen57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reggie's Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reggie Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Gets a Hug, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), boys in makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie is trying to open up more, but it's not easy. He's trying to get over his past. The band helps. </p><p> </p><p>Julie and Reggie vibe, and put on Makeup.</p><p>Now with a chapter 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina &amp; Reggie, Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reggie's Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW Reggie was called some slurs and repeats them to Julie, so be aware</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie was starting to lose his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Luke, Alex, and Julie kept watching him, like he was gonna break. He knew why they did it, but it was driving him crazy. For god’s sake he was 17, he wasn't a child. The guys treating him like a child wasn't entirely new, he was the youngest member of Sunset Curve, if only by a few months. So, what that sometimes he kept things to himself. So, what that Reggie would rather handle things on his own. So, what if he thought that if he told his friends about his problems, they would get sick of him. That wasn’t a big of a deal. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie was fine. He could handle his own problems. </p><p> </p><p>Luke, Alex, and Julie disagreed. It’s not that they didn't trust Reggie, but they worried about him. They were all painfully aware that Reggie was good at hiding things from them, especially when it came to his wellbeing. So, they were being a little overbearing, they’ll admit it. But they did it because they cared.  </p><p> </p><p>Luke had started being more hands on, with never ending hugs, shoulder pats, and sitting with him on the couch. Well sitting was putting it mildly; Luke would latch onto Reggie like an octopus and it was a bitch trying to let him go. </p><p> </p><p>Alex was very similar to Luke, but he always wanted to hold Reggie’s hand. Reggie always knew Alex had a hang up about touching and hugging, so he would rather hold someone’s hand. He even let Reggie play with his fingers, an old habit of Reggie’s that he tried his hardest to ignore. </p><p> </p><p>Julie would just sit with him sometimes. They didn't have to talk about anything, but she would play country music, new stuff too. Sometimes they would talk for hours, or sometimes Reggie would lay on her bed while she was doing homework, enjoying the company. She helped him work her computer and showed him YouTube. He even went on what Julie called a “YouTube spiral.” That's when he found it, the beauty people. It was an entire section of videos about makeup, makeup on men and women. Julie said there were a lot of drama around them, but Reggie didn’t care that much. </p><p> </p><p>“So that’s okay now?” he asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“What, wearing makeup, yeah that’s fi-” she cut herself off, “Oh, oh, yeah. Men can wear makeup now. Not everyone accepts it, but for the most part no one really cares.” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie could feel his eyes prick, and he tried to blink away tears. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Really. You can wear whatever you want. I have some, would you like to try?” Reggie hesitantly nodded. Julie smiled at him and got up to gather her supplies. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie continued to look through the videos, finding things he liked, finding things he didn’t. He also found things he loved, and things he found attractive, but he wouldn't want to wear. Once Julie had gathered her makeup, she commanded him off the bed and into her desk chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Just letting you know, I’m not the best at this, but I know the basics. Is there anything in particular you want to try?” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie stared at everything wide eyed, “I don't know what most of this even is.” He picked up a compact of something shiny, “What even is ‘highlighter’ or ‘contour?’” </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she looked at him, “Highlighter is to make parts of your face shiny, like your cheekbones, to make them more noticeable. Contour uses light and dark shades to make your face seem more defined.” She looked closely at her things, “I don't think some of this will work for your skin tone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you, um, never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>She placed a hand on his, “What is it Reggie?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't look her in the eyes, “I was, um, wondering if, um, you had eyeliner?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “I do have eyeliner.” She dug through her makeup, eventually pulling out a sleek black pencil. “Do you want me to put it on you?”</p><p> </p><p> Reggie nodded, “Please,” he said softly. </p><p> </p><p>She uncapped the pencil, and leaned into his face “Do you want a dramatic look or more subtle?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened “Subtle, please, I don't think I could pull off something dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>She rested her wrist on Reggie’s face as she applied the eyeliner. “It’s not about what you can or can’t pull off, it’s about what you feel comfortable with.” She pulled back after a moment to inspect her work, then moved onto his other eye. </p><p> </p><p>After she finished, she gave him a mirror to look in. Reggie didn't know what to say. Julie applied the eyeliner with thin lines, to both his top and lower lid. After not saying anything for a moment, Julie said, “If you don’t like it, I can take it off you,” but Reggie shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No! I really like it, thank you so much, it’s just…” he paused. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just?”</p><p> </p><p>“I tried this once before. It was um, in the 90s. I took one of these from my mom’s stuff, I thought since I was in a band, I should have a look. I put some on, really badly, and uh, my mom found me. She didn’t take it well.” Julie took his hand but didn't say anything. “She started saying all these things, bad things. Then she said I was being turned gay and that I was a pansy. I didn't understand what was so bad about it, it was just make up. She made me wash it off so hard that I ended up with a rash around my eye.” Reggie took a deep breath. “I still don't know what the problem was, but she would bring it up sometimes, especially if she was losing a fight with my dad. She wouldn't yell or sound angry, just disappointed. She used to ask what was so wrong with me that I would try to be a girl.  Thinking back, she did that a lot.” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie didn’t realize he said that last part out loud until Julie squeezed his hand tighter. Julie didn’t know what to say. Her hermano was hurting and she couldn't fix it. She reached up and wiped his cheek, “If you start crying, you’ll ruin your eyeliner.” It had its desired effect, because then he started laughing. Next thing they knew, they both were hysterically laughing at basically nothing. It was really good. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie decided that he really liked the eyeliner. Julie smiled, “Wanna try eyeshadow?” Down the rabbit whole they went, finding things Reggie liked, things he didn’t, and all around having a good time. </p><p> </p><p>It was a few hours later when Luke and Alex knocked on Julie’s door to see why they hadn't come to practice. They were laughing so much they didn’t hear the knock, and Luke just walked in. Alex tried to pull him back, but ended up getting dragged in. </p><p> </p><p>“Boundaries!” Julie screamed. She jumped up and was standing in front of a distressed Reggie. Reggie who was in light nude eyeshadow, re-applied eyeliner with a little wing, touch of highlighter, and a shimmery lip gloss. Both Luke and Alex froze at the sight, mouths hung open. </p><p> </p><p>“Reggie?” They both exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“I can, well, um, explain?” Reggie reached up to wipe the makeup off with his sleeve, but Alex stopped him. Alex popped directly in front of him and took Reggie’s hand before it made contact with his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t, please.” Alex whispered. “It looks really nice; you look really nice.” Reggie looked at Alex and took a little step back, realizing how close they actually were.  </p><p> </p><p>“You look fly, man.” Luke came bounding over, clapping a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. Luke smiled at Reggie and Reggie could feel his face heating up. </p><p> </p><p>Julie looked at her boys, just staring at them. She wondered if Alex and Luke were aware of how they were acting. She wondered if they knew they hadn’t taken their eyes off of him since they came in, or if Luke knew he had literal heart eyes. She wondered if Alex would realize he was still holding Reggie’s hand. She also wondered how long it would take them to realize why they insisted on protecting Reggie, being near Reggie, making sure Reggie was okay, and a bunch of other things. Only time would tell, and maybe she and Flynn were way off base. However, she was sure of one thing, Luke and Alex never looked at her like that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, here’s the thing. Reggie kept wearing makeup.  Luke and Alex didn't have a problem with it, but it was… <em>distracting</em>. </p><p> </p><p>On most days he only did his eyes, eyeliner, a soft eyeshadow, something shimmery that they would only notice after staring at him, and mascara. Alex and Luke had never seen Reggie so happy as the day Julie came into the studio with the makeup, she bought just for him. He was like a kid on Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie had a <em>thing</em> about asking for things he wanted. The guys could remember how Reggie stared at that Leather jacket in the Good Will for weeks, only to be heartbroken when someone bought it. The chores and the odd jobs that Luke, Alex, and Bobby did that summer to be able to get it were worth it when they saw Reggie’s reaction. He tried to give it back, saying they spent too much on him, but they refused. Reggie couldn't stop smiling for days. </p><p> </p><p>So, yes, Luke and Alex loved that Reggie was comfortable with them and himself to wear makeup. There was one little problem. Luke and Alex couldn't stop staring at him. Reggie just looked really <em>good</em>. </p><p> </p><p>They were able to keep Reggie from noticing, but Julie did. Sometimes she would  raise an eyebrow, put her hand on her hip, and give them this look. The entire stance meant, “Get it together.” But it wasn’t their fault, Reggie just looked really good. </p><p> </p><p>Then Reggie wore the make up to a gig. The others didn’t care, they just had to keep themselves focused on the gig and not Reggie. He only wore mascara and barely noticeable eyeliner, so he figured no one would notice. He was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>It was after the show, and they were talking to the manager of the club. None of them liked him, he gave off this weird vibe. The owner was cool, but the Manager was creepy. The guy was late 40s and was always hitting on the younger girls in the club, including the waitstaff. The guys refused to leave Julie alone with him, and so did Julie’s dad. </p><p> </p><p>The manager was tolerable before the show, but after he blew up at them. Julie couldn’t tell what exactly he was saying, but she could pick out a few words. It was something about men looking like men and women looking like women. She was about to start arguing, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see her dad gently push her behind him, squaring his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>The man stopped yelling seeing he was now yelling at Ray instead of Julie. “If you are done acting like a child, I have some things I would like to say. No,” Ray waved his hand when the manager tried to interrupt him, “I’m talking now. You are a grown man yelling at my 16-year-old daughter. They have done nothing wrong, and you deciding you are gonna yell at her because you didn’t like them is inexcusable. So what if one of the guys was wearing makeup, it does not warrant this kind of behavior. You are an adult, act like one. Do not throw a tantrum because they don't act the way you think they should. They are gonna go farther in life than you could ever dream.” With that, Ray ushered them out of the club and to the car. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie was numb. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to pop out of the club, but he didn't want to be alone. Luke swung an arm around Reggie, and Alex was holding his hand. Julie was freaked out, but she was trying to keep it together. She took Luke’s other hand, and hugged Reggie. Reggie wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find the words. </p><p> </p><p>The drive was quiet, no one knew what to say. Ray couldn’t see the guys anymore, but he knew they were there, Julie kept looking at them from the passenger seat. Ray felt bad for having to step in like that, thinking he ruined the band's chances of getting another gig. “Mija,” he said after they parked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I messed up things for the band, but I wasn't gonna let him talk to you or the guys like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” she exclaimed, “No dad, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. I can’t believe he flew off then handle like that.” She trailed off. Ray knew she wanted to say something else. </p><p> </p><p>“Some people are just cruel. They hate things they don't understand, and they take it out on whoever they can.” Ray hugged Julie and was hesitant to let her go. He wanted to protect her from the world, and he can’t help but feel like he let her down. “Let’s talk about this more in the morning, for now why don't you go to bed. You’ve had a long day.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually gonna go check on the guys, Reggie was pretty shook up about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Ray nodded, “Okay, just don't stay up too late.” Ray went to walk into the house when he called to Julie, “And tell Reggie that if something happens like that again, let me know. I’ll take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie nodded, giving her dad another smile. She walked into the studio, looking for her boys. She didn't have to look far; they were all on the couch in a pile. She wanted to say something, but they looked peaceful. She threw a blanket over them and decided to deal with everything in the morning. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luke woke up disoriented. He didn't always sleep, but when he did, it always took him forever to wake up. It was the same as when he was alive, but it just seemed worse now. All he knew right now was that he was holding onto something and his back was pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes, but in the low light of the morning, the only thing they focused on was pale skin. That woke Luke up. He shifted his head gingerly, moving slowly. He saw that at some point he ended up against the back of the couch laying on his side. His head was resting on Alex’s chest, and his face was buried in Reggie’s neck.  Alex wrapped one arm around Reggie and the other around Luke. It was nice. </p><p> </p><p>Alex woke up feeling a weight on his chest. It wasn't bad, but a little unusual. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a mop of dark hair. Then he noticed the other person that was practically on top of him, Luke. Oh yeah. They fell asleep like that. He moved his hand, stretching out his fingers, and saw Luke shift. So that’s where his hand was. Luke looked up at him with hooded eyes. Luke always was difficult when he woke up. Alex rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>They both felt Reggie shift. Alex pushed a strand of hair behind Reggie’s ear. In response, Reggie buried his face deeper into Alex’s chest, pushing his neck in Luke’s direction. Alex and Luke shared a look, then settled back into the couch. If Reggie wanted them there, then they would stay there. </p><p> </p><p>They woke up later to find that Reggie was not there. Luke didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but Alex’s anxiety was going through the roof. They got up to find Julie to see if she knew. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie woke up about an hour before they did. He got up with a mission in mind. It was noonish when he walked into the house. He knocked on Julie’s door, and phased through when she said he could. She was lying in bed, in her glasses and sweats. “Reggie hey,” she jumped up. </p><p> </p><p>“I need your help with something,” he was nearly vibrating. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything, is this about last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie paused, “I mean kinda. I just,” he sighed. “I am tired of being the victim. I don't want to be this person that always has to rely on others to solve my problems.” </p><p> </p><p>“Reggie,” She said softly, “We’re your family, that’s what we’re here for.” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie looked at her. “I get that, I really do, but I need to do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t told me what we’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Payback.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was well into the afternoon when they returned. Luke and Alex found the note Julie had left them, but they felt better seeing her and Reggie for themselves. They were almost so relieved that they didn't notice what Reggie was wearing. </p><p> </p><p>“Reggie!” Luke all but tackled him in a hug. Alex wasn't far behind, pulling Julie into the bunch. </p><p> </p><p>“Where have you two been?” Alex asked after they separated. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie and Julie shared a look, then burst out laughing. “It’s a long story.” </p><p> </p><p>“Reg?” Luke’s voice had gone up an octave or two. They all looked at Luke, “Where, um, did you get that?” Luke’s face was getting red as he pointed down. </p><p> </p><p>That's when Alex noticed it, the skirt. It was plaid and fell right above Reggie’s knees. It looked really good on Reggie, Alex and Luke couldn't tear their eyes away. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, this.” Reggie grabbed the back of his neck, “Do you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup, like, I, okay,” Alex was sure he wasn't saying anything coherent, but in that moment he didn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>Julie was just staring at them, mouth slightly open in disbelief. Was she still supposed to believe they only thought of Reggie as a friend? She was honestly surprised Reggie didn’t notice, but then again, he just started letting himself have the things he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Julie finally had enough of them, “So do you two actually want to hear the story or…” she trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>That seemed to snap them out of their stupor. “Yeah,” Luke whined, “Why have you been gone all day?” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie smirked, “Revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>They moved to the couch, where Alex and Luke settled, leaving room for Reggie in the middle. Reggie didn't take the spot, choosing instead to sit on the arm of the couch. Julie sat on the couch, leaning against Reggie. She could see the pout Alex and Luke both had but didn't say anything. Honestly, she was seeing how long it would take one of them to do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Revenge?” Alex was so confused, what did revenge have to do with Reggie in a skirt. Or with what he noticed was a dramatic eye look thing, well dramatic for what Reggie normally did. It looked really good, with the eyeliner and mascara. That and the lipstick. The look made it hard to pay attention to what Julie was saying. </p><p> </p><p>“Then while Reggie was haunting the fuck out of <em>him</em>, dad and I were talking to the owner. She was so appalled at his behavior she didn’t know what to do. Then the dickhead comes storming out, scared out of his mind, saying something was out to get him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh,” Reggie interrupted laughing, “The embodiment of sin was after him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I forgot about that,” She laughed, “He didn't know what to do when the owner asked him if he was trying to discriminate against us. She fired his ass on the spot.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s when things really started going crazy. He kept yelling that demons were set upon him, and that Lust had come so settle a score. I have no idea what the fuck he was talking about, but I think he was drunk or high.” </p><p> </p><p>“We don't know what happened after that, Dad got us out of there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I wanted to go back and check, but Julie wouldn't let me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she scoffed. “Like dad was gonna let you go in by yourself. Besides,” she grabbed his hand, “He wasn't worth any more of our time.” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie smiled at her, then looked at the guys. “Guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“You haunted him without us?” Luke whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we could have helped.” Now Alex was whining. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys,” Julie said mildly. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie put a hand on her shoulder, “I had to do this for myself. I needed to know I could do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel better now?” Alex asked tentatively. </p><p> </p><p>“I do. I really do.” Reggie smiled at them. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Ray called Julie inside for something, and it was just the guys. Reggie ended up sitting where Julie had been, on the other end of the couch from them. They just talked for a while; it was like old times. </p><p> </p><p>“You good, dude?” Luke asked after Reggie shifted for the fifth time in as many minutes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just can't seem to get comfy. Everything’s different in a skirt, I swear.” </p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me...” Luke pulled Reggie’s legs into his lap. Well his and Alex’s laps. “That better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.” Reggie nodded, his face reddening. They started talking again, but this time, Luke was rubbing small circles into the underside of Reggie’s knee, and Alex kept his hand on Reggie’s ankles. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you, um, actually like it? The skirt I mean.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke's brain shut down. When they were talking, he could almost ignore it. Not that he wanted to, but he couldn't really function when he was thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>“You look really good, Reg. I promise. You look good.” Luke always did have a way with words, Alex thought sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Reg. If you like it, we like it, a lot.” Alex didn't mean to say that last part. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie raised an eyebrow, “A lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot.” Luke confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie smiled at them. Interesting development, interesting development indeed. Reggie fell asleep on the couch again, he had a long day. Alex wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulders and Luke rested his head on Alex.  It was a good time for a nap. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know anything about makeup, but i tried to figure it out, if i did it wrong please let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>